You Like Her!
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: "Did it never occur to you that I didn't pay her any mind for a reason?" Jack thinks on Chase's question. "YOU LIKE HER!" And after Chase denies it and throws him out, Jack is determined to prove that Chase likes Kimiko.  I have no idea...  CHAMIKO
1. Chapter 1

**Um… Yeah… I tried to write another story earlier, but it ended up being strikingly similar to Stand Out, which people would criticize me for… So… Now I'm gonna try something else and hope for the best!**

**Pray that I do something semi-good!**

**You Like Her**

Kimiko smiled and bounced around, dancing and singing to one of her favorite songs. She did this all the time, but today was different, today Kimiko had an audience, whether she knew it or not.

As she bounced around and sang to her heart's content, Kimiko was blissfully unaware of the peeper watching from her window.

Kimiko sang happily and danced around beautifully, she was really good at dancing, but she never liked to show anyone her dancing. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

Normally the Dragon of Fire didn't care about being embarrassed, but when she danced, she let her heart and soul out and that was something her friends loved to pick at and chastise her for.

So she sang and danced in secret, enjoying her alone time more than anything else, as the little spy ran off with their evidence.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. (I've grown fond of that transition)

"CHASE! CHASE YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" came the high-pitched squeal of Jack Spicer, running at top speed through Chase Young's palace.

Said evil villain groaned upon hearing his voice. Chase had sent the boy off to spy on the monks; he hadn't expected him back so soon.

Chase turned, put his hands on his hips, and waited to see what Spicer had to offer.

Jack quickly held up his laptop and played the video he had. It showed Kimiko alone in her room dancing and singing. Chase watched the images until the screen went black.

He then turned his head to Spicer and he hissed, "And _why_ did you show me this?"

"Well I thought you might like to see it…!" Jack said, clicking the laptop shut, "I mean, you never seem to pay attention to Kimiko at all, so I assumed you might like something on her…"

Chase raised an eyebrow at Jack and asked darkly, "What makes you think I want to know anything about her? Did it never occur you that I didn't pay her any mind for a reason?"

Jack blinked and then put his hand to his chin in thought. After he started turning blue, Jack suddenly piped up and shrieked in his irritating voice, "YOU LIKE HER!"

Now it was Chase's turn to blink, but instead of turning blue, Chase turned red, all the way up to his ears. He grabbed Jack by the face, dragged him to the door of his palace, and he growled at the annoying teen, "I do not _like_ her, Spicer. Now kindly erase that ridiculous notion from your mind and leave."

And with that, Chase tossed Jack out and the door shut.

…**I like the idea! OMIGOSH! I actually came up with something! Hooray! I think I may just continue it! WOOHOO!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry Mental breakdown delay

**Uh… heh heh… Hey guys…**

**I would like to explain… I should have updated and posted some stuff, I realize this… Unfortunately for me, my teacher, yes one, decided it would be funny to assign three separate essays for this weekend and next week. The royal b*tch decided to make me suffer, especially when I have another essay to do, and I have other homework to do, and I failed the last quiz in my Pre-Calc class and I'm gonna fail the test on Monday… So, yeah…**

**I had a mental breakdown and a panic attack the other day… I was sobbing and could hardly breathe. This happens to me quite often, more so thanks to recent teacher related events and outside issues, so you don't need to worry. I won't be committing suicide anytime soon. That wouldn't solve anything… **

**But I did feel that you all needed to know why I suddenly dropped off the face of the earth for a week. (I hardly even replied to PMS, which is unusual for me…) And I felt obligated to make sure you guys all knew to expect this to happen every so often, especially before big breaks like the holiday one coming up fast. My teachers like to cram on the assignments before we have to leave, and then give us nothing over the break…**

**So, sorry for the inconvenience and jburke, I will try to stay cool. I don't want to lose my cool, but sometimes life is too much and it all builds up. (Didn't help that I injured myself three times the day the b*tch assigned all this) So… Thank you for reading and understanding and what-not! ENJOY!**

**You Like Her! Episode 2!**

After getting thrown out of the palace by Chase, Jack immediately sat straight up and looked around. But then he stopped his head and a wide grin spread across his face and a plan began to formulate in his head.

"If Chase is so adamant that he doesn't like Kimiko, he _has_ to like her!" Jack whispered, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "The only question is getting him to admit it… He's too proud to ever come out and confess… I'll just have to make it so obvious that he'll be forced to say it!" Jack hopped up happily and clapped his hands together, then he rubbed them together saying with a smirk, "Time to get to work…!"

And Jack ran off to plan.

_**Hours later…******_

"Calm down Jack, CALM DOWN!" Wuya was shouting into her cell phone, which Jack had given to her for a New Years' present half a year ago. She shouted at him to shut up and muttered, "I'll ask him, calm the frick down…!" Although she didn't say frick…

Wuya turned herself around to look at Chase and she asked in a grumble, "Jack's having a sleepover party thing at his house and he _insists_ you show up…"

Chase scowled and snapped, "No."

Wuya was about to talk into the phone again when Jack screeched through the speakers, "CHASE! YOU HAVE TO GO! YOU'RE MY IDOL! I _NEED_ YOU THERE!"

Wuya held the phone arm's length from herself as he shouted, and then she looked at Chase. Finally Chase agreed to go, although he did not hide his disdain and he cursed loud enough for Jack to hear before saying alright.

_**Jackie's party…******_

Chase and Wuya were the last to show up, and Jack squealed happily when he saw them. Jack was already set in a pair of adorable footie-pajamas that had monkeys and bananas on them; he was ready for a sleepover, alright…

Chase stared at him in disbelief, was Jack really serious about this? Who else had he forced to go? Following the red haired idiot down to his base, Chase soon found out the monks were there.

Clay was in Jack's kitchen, preparing popcorn with Ashley and fighting over how much butter, and apparently barbeque sauce, to put on it.

Going down the stairs, Omi was dancing in front of the Kinect that Jack had, and Raimundo was sliding down the railing, giving himself a burst of wind for speed.

Kimiko was sitting on Jack's table, dangling her legs over the edge, and videotaping Omi's reaction to the Kinect.

"Why does it follow my movements?" he asked, watching the monkey chase after him through the screen.

Kimiko giggled and said, "It has a sensor, Omi… It can tell where you are even though it's not real…" Omi was amazed and continued playing with the creature on the screen.

Jack immediately wailed, "Omi! That's _my_ pet monkey!" And he ran down the stairs to try and get Omi away from the screen.

Wuya walked back upstairs to get Ashley to come down with her. Chase was left standing in the middle of the stairs, watching the chaos unfold. Dojo was upstairs now, trying to avoid Chase at all costs, but now dining on food from Jack's mom.

Raimundo went back up to the top of the stairs, but stopped in front of Chase. "If you're going to stay, then get off the stairs, other people need to get up and down, jerk…" he growled angrily. Raimundo and Chase had never quite gotten along, now was no different from any other time.

Chase stepped out of Raimundo's way and let him run up to the top and begin sliding down the railing again. But once Raimundo was next to him on the railing, Chase shoved him and sent the dragon of wind flying down into poor Kimiko, who was not expecting to be hit by a teenage boy.

Kimiko got knocked to the ground, her camera sliding across the floor, and her head hitting the ground. Raimundo bounced after knocking her down and he was sent into the wall.

Chase immediately inhaled sharply, expecting to be scolded instantly and screamed at by everyone, but instead Kimiko began laughing. Chase stared wide-eyed.

Jack smiled when Kimiko said, "That was perfect Chase! I've wanted to do that for the past half hour!" And Jack's smile only grew when he saw Chase's cheeks darken slightly. He assumed it was because his crush was complimenting him. In actuality, Chase was embarrassed to have done something that could have gotten him attacked, and have it turn around and be something they'd like.

Chase finally came down to where they all were, and he offered to help Kimiko to her feet. Jack was hoping she'd say yes, but Kimiko said she was alright on the floor.

"Dangit Kimiko!" he whispered angrily, "Work with me here!"

Once Wuya and the other three came down, there was an immediate attack on the food. They were teenagers, what did you want from them? Food is like gold to teenagers!

Kimiko had taken some food, but Omi had taken it from her. And when she tried again, Dojo took her food. So she gave up and waited for everyone else to get their food first. (After all, they were boys… They like food… Especially Clay…)

Somehow or another, Jack had gotten pudding cups, and there was one left. It was a miracle, and Kimiko wasn't going to let this miracle get away. She reached toward it.

Jack watched with smiling eyes when he saw that Kimiko's hand touched the pudding cup and Chase's hand touched hers seconds afterwards. The two looked at each other for a split second before Chase pulled his hand away and looked at something else. Jack could see Chase blushing, and he was inwardly cheering.

"Sorry…" Kimiko whispered, picking up the plastic cup. Chase muttered something under his breath, but he didn't really seem to care.

Jack turned on music earlier, and currently Party Rock was blaring out the speakers. Ashley had gotten up and begun dancing, and she dragged Omi and Raimundo to their feet to dance too. Jack was lucky enough, he had invented the Strobe Bot and he turned it on. Immediately the blinding flashing light attacked everyone's eyes.

Chase shielded his eyes for a moment before they adjusted into golden irises that encompassed all of the eye and absorbed the whites. His dragon eyes were able to handle the light without irritation, so he was able to see everyone and what they were doing.

Ashley, Jack, Raimundo, and Omi were dancing. Dojo and Clay were eating. Wuya was laughing at Jack as he tripped over his own feet. Kimiko was shielding her eyes from the light.

Jack watched past the light as he noticed Chase whisper something to Kimiko. What he had said was, "Can't see?"

Kimiko's response was, "No, I'm just hiding my eyes so no one sees my pink eye… Whaddyou think?"

Chase smirked at her sarcasm and offered, "I could break his bots, if you like…"

"Nah, I'll get used to it eventually," she muttered, closing her eyes tightly. Jack was pretty much doing loop-the-loops upon seeing Chase and Kimiko talk.

ONE STEP CLOSER! At least… In his mind….

Once the song ended, Jack suddenly shouted, "Oh! Let's play… Seven Minutes in heaven!"

**Ooooooohhhhhhhh….**

**IRON GIANT FTW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You Like Her…! 3**_ (Three's company, or so I've heard… Personally third wheels are awkward…)

**I wanted to thank the people who were supportive. I'm alright now guys, but it is nice to see that some of you guys actually care. Most of my friends think my breakdowns have no reasoning, but if they were me, they'd understand. (My life is very volatile sometimes…) So I wanted to say thanks to everyone who wished me luck and told me to feel better. You guys are so nice!**

Jack had just offered to play seven minutes in heaven; everyone was staring at him like he was insane.

"What are you? Stupid?" Ashley snapped at him, "There's only three girls here and all of you guys!"

Jack smiled, pointed one finger up and said, "Ah, but I've thought of that! The guys will each take small slips of paper, color them any color they like, and then you three girls will pick a slip out of this hat!" He held up Clay's hat, who immediately tried to steal it back.

The girls all looked at each other, and after a little debating, they all agreed that it couldn't really do any harm. So they agreed and each of the guys went and colored small slips of paper with markers Jack had.

After they were done, Jack offered to the girls and asked who wanted to go first. Kimiko wasn't all that eager to take a piece of paper, seeing as how only Raimundo really seemed to have an interest in her, and the others were…well… not romantic in the least… Ashley hopped up and said she'd go first.

She reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a green slip. Raimundo got to his feet. Ashley jumped up happily, she had admittedly had a crush on Raimundo for a little while now, and she dragged him into Jack's closet. The rest of them talked and did other things for the seven minutes while they were in there.

Jack was looking at the hat, he had made absolutely certain he saw what color Chase had, and was trying to figure out how to make it so Kimiko would pick his. Ashley came out, followed by a bright pink Raimundo who had lipstick smears all over his face, and she pulled him to sit on Jack's table.

Jack smiled nervously and Wuya stood. Kimiko saw Wuya look at Chase, apparently she wanted his slip of paper.

But when Wuya reached into the hat and pulled out a red slip, Chase didn't make any moves. Instead Jack fell over and stuttered incoherently.

"Ugh, it was _yours_?" she asked, scowling down at him. Jack nodded and Wuya dragged the sniveling boy into the closet.

Everyone sat around awkwardly and twitched when they heard Jack scream, but everyone shuddered when it was muffled.

"What do you think she's doing to him?" Kimiko asked no one in particular.

Clay shuddered, Omi offered that she was killing him, Raimundo was still dazed, and Ashley said Wuya was probably killing Jack without mercy. Chase chuckled at their responses and he said, "She's probably taking off his shirt and running her nails down it to scratch him…"

Everyone stared at Chase in shock and he simply muttered, "She's done it before to an unsuspecting boy that wandered into my lair, I wouldn't put it past her…"

And a shivering and trembling Jack crawled out of the closet. Wuya walked out after him, and Jack took the hat in his trembling hands, knocking all of the papers remaining out and onto the floor.

Jack apologized and pretended to put all the slips back in, when really he set his hand at the bottom and placed Chase's slip there, while crumpling the other two in his hand. He wanted to be sure that his plan to get Chase to admit his feelings worked.

Kimiko smiled softly and reached her hand into the hat. She felt only one paper at first reach, so she grabbed it and pulled it out. She stared at the black slip of paper. Kimiko showed the others and Chase immediately shot Spicer a glare. Jack smiled and shrugged, saying sheepishly, "Luck of the draw, I guess."

So Chase grudgingly got to his feet and walked to the closet with Kimiko. He let her inside first, and before he went in, he glared daggers at Jack.

Once inside the pitch black closet, Chase adjusted his eyes again, and he noticed Kimiko sitting in the corner of the tiny space.

"Trying to get away from me?" he asked with an amused smirk that she couldn't see.

Kimiko responded, "No, I just felt for the wall and found the corner… Where are you? I can't see anything in here…"

Chase answered her question by placing his forehead against hers and blowing into her face. She yelped softly out of surprise. She then hit his chest, because she now knew where it was, and she whispered, "That was _not_ funny!"

Chase chuckled and said, "I beg to differ…" He then sat down in front of her and observed her face. Her irises scanned the blackness in hopes that they'd find him; to no avail, she didn't have the eyes he had.

"So can you actually see me?" she asked after a moment.

"Does this answer your question?" Chase asked, poking her forehead, directly where she was rubbing her head and moving her hair out of her face. Kimiko shivered when his hand touched hers.

"That's so creepy…" she whispered. Chase chuckled at that and pulled his hand away from her.

After another moment, she finally spoke again, and asked, "You're not going to kiss me or anything are you?"

Chase blinked and looked at her, observing her face. Kimiko looked nervous, understandably, she was locked in a closet with a 1500 year old man who could turn into a giant dragon demon. Anyone who wouldn't be scared was an idiot. "Jack wouldn't be scared…" Chase muttered to himself.

"What?" Kimiko asked, staring into the black around her.

Chase smirked an unseen grin and whispered, moving closer to her, purposely brushing his lips against hers, "Did you want me to…?"

He could see her blushing in the darkness, and he saw her wide eyes staring directly at him, though they didn't register it. Her breathing was heavy, and she was trembling ever so slightly.

"Well I…" she whispered, trying to find an answer. Chase waited, raising an invisible eyebrow, and watching as her eyes darted to every corner of the room she couldn't see.

Kimiko's lips parted slightly and her trembling voice squeaked out of her throat. She couldn't make words to answer him, so Chase figured that was a no. And his little mind game was over as he pulled himself away from her.

Kimiko felt his breath move away and immediately she jumped forward, trying to find him again. She ended up knocking into him, pushing him backwards slightly.

"What was that for?" he asked, steadying himself, "I didn't jump on you…"

Kimiko stuttered and tried to lift herself up, by using him as support. Problem was, she didn't really know where she was grabbing, and at one point she yanked his hair. Chase growled darkly at her for that, but she did apologize. Finally she was in a kneeling position with her hands against Chase's armored chest. She couldn't see it, but their faces were only inches away, maybe less.

And then a blinding light suddenly brought them out of the darkness. Kimiko squeaked and shut her eyes tight. Chase's eyes adjusted instantly and he turned his head slowly. Raimundo was in the doorway, Jack eagerly standing behind him. And the latter began bouncing up and down at what he saw.

Kimiko nuzzled into Chase's chest, hiding her face from the others; Jack immediately thought they had been making out and she was embarrassed. He was whistling happily at them.

Kimiko lifted her head up and she blinked a few times, until her eyes finally got used to the light. She turned her head to look at Chase and she yelped, falling backwards, at seeing how close to him she really was.

Raimundo helped her up and out of the closet, Chase got up on his own, following slowly behind them.

"So?" Jack asked, eagerly nudging Chase's elbow, "Which base did you get to?"

Chase scowled at the curious boy and muttered, "We didn't do anything Spicer… Sorry to disappoint you…"

Jack frowned and furrowed his brow. He needed to at least make sure they kissed! What could he…?

"OH! I GOT IT!" he suddenly piped up, looking all too happy for Chase's liking, and he chirped, "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Chase slapped his hand against his forehead.

**Chocolate chip cookies! You're all jealous now! MY COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**You Like Her! 4**_

**Updating because I really don't feel like doing anything else… Music is a glorious thing.**

Everyone was surprised by Jack's sudden need to play the most physical sleepover games out there. But nobody, except Chase, disagreed to it, so they were all going to play. Jack went to get a bottle. When he got it, he tampered with it for a moment, attaching a little device to it and then making a remote so that it worked. He then went down stairs.

Everyone was already sitting around a little table, so Jack quickly slammed the bottle down and gave Chase a big slap on the back. He had put a device on his back for the bottle, and he then walked over and sat next to Kimiko, patting her back as well, putting a device on her also.

Chase raised an eyebrow at the eager Spicer, he knew something was up. What, he wasn't sure yet, but he knew this wasn't like Jack.

Jack asked who wanted to go first. When nobody offered, he said with a happy grin, "Chase, my man, why don't you go first?"

Chase scowled at the boy and made no movements. Jack frowned.

"Okay, then Kimiko, how 'bout you?" he offered, smiling happily.

Kimiko sighed, but agreed to it. She spun the bottle, and Jack hit a button labeled C. The bottle spun and began to slow down. It slowed and slowed until it stopped…On Chase…

Chase immediately jumped to his feet and snarled at Jack, "What the hell are you playing at?"

Jack smiled sheepishly, but he didn't talk. Raimundo was giggling, along with Clay, and he said, "Okay Kim, you spun; now you gotta kiss 'im!"

Kimiko shot Raimundo a glare that could kill kittens. But eventually she turned her head to look at Chase. Chase was still glaring at Jack, but when he felt her eyes on him, and the eyes of everyone else, he looked at Kimiko. She was blushing deeply out of embarrassment and nervousness, but she did whisper, "I guess we kinda have to…"

Raimundo did the wolf whistle at her as Chase sat back down. Kimiko glared at him again and then looked back at Chase.

Chase took Kimiko's hand and placed his lips upon it. But immediately Raimundo, Ashley, and Clay started protesting. "No! No! No! You gotta give 'er a _real_ kiss!"

And when Chase's cheeks reddened, Jack added, "And on the lips, Chase!"

Chase shot Jack a death glare and then returned his gaze to the Dragon of Fire. She was just as red as he was.

She leaned over the table a little towards him, Chase responded by doing the same. It was rude to leave a lady waiting after all… It was awkward for both of them, neither one really wanted to do this, especially in front of everyone. But they inched closer to each other and tried to kiss.

Jack was getting annoyed with their hesitance; he pushed Kimiko forward into Chase and their lips slipped open and onto each other's and their tongues met in a surprise visit.

Kimiko's eyes widened as Chase's did, but as the two tried to get their bearings, their lips moved against each other and suddenly something felt… Different.

Kimiko's eyelids suddenly felt heavy, like she couldn't keep them open. And her tongue moved forward and gently ran itself along Chase's. Chase's eyes twitched, but suddenly he too felt the same heavy eyed feeling. The tiniest moan escaped his lips as his tongue returned her caresses and ran along hers.

Kimiko's eyes fell shut and she leaned closer to him. Chase felt his eyes rolling back slightly; he had never kissed **anyone** before, and he was surprised by how incredible it felt!

He felt like he was in another world as they kissed, but the cheers and whistles from the others broke him out of his first-time-kiss-trance. Immediately he pulled his lips away and pounced on Jack, tackling him and trying to gouge his eyes out.

Everyone screamed and they all jumped to get him off the red headed boy. Once Chase was finally wrenched off of him, everyone decided the game was over, and they all vouched to watch movies instead.

.*.*.*.*.

As they sat watching Mr. Bean, Jack whispered to Chase, "Don't think I didn't see that…"

"See _what_ Spicer?" Chase asked in a low whisper.

Jack smirked and said, "You liked it… You were losing yourself in Kimiko. We all saw. You like her, admit it."

Chase stood up, glared at Jack, and hissed, "I'm going home." Chase then began walking up the stairs, but immediately someone followed him. And Jack was practically jumping for joy when he saw who it was.

Chase had just gotten outside of Jack's house and was about to teleport when he heard a soft voice say his name. He turned his head and found Kimiko, still in the same pajamas she had been wearing earlier and nothing more to cover herself from the chill of the night.

"Chase…" she whispered. He turned his head away and he glared down at the ground.

She asked in a barely audible voice, "What happened back there…? You know… when we-"

"Nothing happened," he cut across her words and spat, "It was just a foolish prank that Spicer attempted. Nothing happened between us."

And in an instant, Chase was back in his palace. Jack was pouting from the bushes. Chase certainly was stubborn; but Jack was determined to get the Prince of Darkness to admit he had feelings for the little spitfire of the Xiaolin Monks.

**Weird wording, huh?**

**Yes. Something changed when they kissed… OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! *Devious face***

**Could there be romance blossoming in the air?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**You Like Her! 5! BECAUSE I SAID SO!**_

**I realized that writing "Romance blossoming in the air" makes absolutely no sense whatsoever… Sorry about that, I kinda combined two love quotes into one and meshed them poorly… Sorry…**

Jack needed to find a way to make Chase more likely to admit he liked Kimiko. Now Jack liked Kimiko himself and all, but when it came to Chase Young, nothing else mattered to Jack. If he could have any influence on the super villain, Jack was going to do whatever it took to influence him.

So Jack sat and pondered ways in which he could make Chase so desperate for something-_anything_!- that he'd admit he liked Kimiko. Jack scowled angrily at his mother's magazines. With their stupidly pretty pictures and amazingly gorgeous women smiling up at him, Jack felt like they were teasing him, because he couldn't have them.

And that was when an idea formulated in his strange pudding filled little mind.

*.*.*.*

"You want me to what?" Kimiko asked, staring at Jack in surprise.

Jack smiled and said, chuckling nervously, "Well I was gonna submit an article to Evil Magazine, and I wanted you to be the model for it…" He held up a camera nervously. Kimiko looked Jack over suspiciously for a moment.

"You're really serious?" she asked. Jack nodded and smiled happily. Kimiko groaned and eventually agreed to the ridiculous notion. "But you better send me the issue if I end up in it…"

"Done deal!" he said, smiling a wide smile.

Kimiko was wearing a long black silk dress, and a red one underneath that. The dress had a slit going up the side of her leg all the way up to her thigh, and it revealed one of her arms, while covering the other. She had red and black lipstick on and black and red eye make-up. Adding it all up, she looked like an evil temptress. And Jack held the camera up, and she slowly lowered herself into a pose.

After several shots were taken, Jack thanked her and scurried out the door.

*.*.*.*

Lucky enough for Jack, he personally knew the editor of Evil Magazine, and he was able to convince him to put his article and Kimiko's photo on the cover. The issue would be coming out on Friday, and Jack knew Chase got every issue… Just because he was Chase…

Jack could hardly wait to see his reaction to the photos! He was bouncing he was so excited!

*.*.*.*

Jack had been spending every minute he could pestering Chase about Kimiko. It seemed like he was starting to falter, as every now and then Jack would notice Chase blush upon the mention of her.

But right when Jack really felt like he was getting somewhere, Wuya burst into the room, shouting,

"THERE'S A NEW WU!"

**Suspense!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dis is da best burrito

_**You Like Her! 6! OMIGOSH GUYS!**_

**Dis is da best burrito…I've ever eaten…**

Jack, at first, folded his arms angrily and pouted furiously upon hearing the news of the new Wu, but slowly an idea formed in his sick and twisted little head. This was a new Wu… The Xiaolin monks went after every Wu… which means Kimiko will be there… Which means he can continue to convince Chase that he likes Kimiko… Which means he could finally accomplish something! Which means…!

Chase started muttering about how he wasn't going to find this new Wu, but he didn't get to finish the statement. Jack grabbed Chase's arm and dragged him to where Wuya was and he then dragged the two of them outside. Once there, he began chanting over and over, "Let's go let's go let's go!" Over. And over. And OVER again. It was really very annoying. It was so annoying it made anyone want to punch a baby.

Jack was finally shut up by Chase punching him square in the mouth and shouting, "SHUT THE F*CK UP! WE'LL GO J*SUS!" (Put that in censor because some people do not believe in him… You know)

Jack smiled a big smile after that, even though his lip was now bleeding. And with a snap of his fingers, Chase transported them to the location which Wuya specified.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The Wu had been grabbed by Clay and Hannibal, the latter had shown up on Ying Ying at the last minute. The game decided was Hide and Seek; the sides would be teams. Clay would go first and he would search for someone from the opposing team; I.e. the Heylin side. If he found one, he gained a point. If he found someone from his team, I.e. the Xiaolin side, he'd lose a point and the turn would be transferred to Hannibal. Each player would get three turns. And the one with the highest scores would win the Wu. Sounded pathetic, but when the Showdown terrain changed into a dense, dark, noise filled, terror inducing forest, it seemed less so.

Kimiko was wandering around, glancing over her shoulder every now and then. She didn't want Clay to find her and make them lose points, that would really suck. So she would head in the opposite direction of any rustling in the leaves she heard.

Unbeknownst to her, Jack was following behind Kimiko, making purposeful rustlings in the bushes. He had a camera bot watching a certain evil emperor, and he was leading that bot to make the rustling as well. The emperor would walk away from them as well; thinking like Kimiko. Jack grinned as he slowly led the two of them closer and closer together.

Kimiko turned around a tree quickly, as the rustling sounded closer to her, when suddenly she rammed right into someone, knocking the two of them to the ground.

Kimiko's cheek slammed into metal and immediately she knew that she had just collided with Chase. Dam* that armor hurt!

She slowly lifted her head off his chest, mumbling, "Ow… I'm sor-"

Jack reached his hand out of the bushes and cut her off by pushing her head back down, but he pushed her head into Chase's.

Her lips slammed into his and in his shock, Chase had opened his mouth ever so slightly.

Jack held her head down, making the attempts she made to get up and remove her lips from Chase's turn into a sort of sloppy make-out session where her tongue desperately fumbled to get back into her mouth and out of his.

Chase's eyes were wide and he too tried to find some way to end what was going on. Then Kimiko threw her head back, gasping for air, and she spluttered in a squeaky voice, "OmighoshChase I Am So Sorry! I… Somethingwasholdingmyheaddown I swear! Please! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!"

She was pink in the face and trying to pull herself back up, but she was so embarrassed that her arms felt like Jell-O.

While she blathered on about how sorry she was, Jack watched Chase furiously. He wanted to get every detail of his expressions down to a tee. First Chase continued to look shocked. Then his cheeks darkened slightly with a blush of surprise and embarrassment. Then his eyes glazed over slightly. Then Chase smiled a little teeny tiny bit. Then Chase's arms reached up. Jack was jumping up and down inside; Chase pulled Kimiko back down and began kissing her again!

"HA!" Jack jumped out of the bush, unable to contain his excitement, and he shouted, "YOU _SO_ LIKE HER!"

Immediately Kimiko jerked her head away and spun it to look at him, Chase did the same, but his look of surprise immediately dispersed as a look of rage took control.

Chase threw Kimiko off of him and grabbed Jack's face, screaming in a voice that was inches from being his dragon roar, "YOU LITTLE B*STARD! THIS WAS _YOUR_ DOING! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING H*LL FROM HERE ON OUT!"

Chase had been shaking Jack back and forth, holding him a foot off the ground, and gripping his skin until it threatened to tear.

Flaming hands stopped him however, and Kimiko shouted, "Chase! Stop it! You're **killing** him!"

Chase hardly cared that he was killing Spicer; he hated him anyway, and he had wanted to for ages. What concerned him was the burning of his flesh and clothes. Chase proceeded to throw Jack threw the woods and then he jerked his arm away from Kimiko.

She let her flames go out, and Chase finally looked at Kimiko. She was crying! Did she really care for Spicer that much? Chase had always thought she hated him…!

He quickly turned away from her. Kimiko's voice trembled as she stuttered, "Ch-Chase… W-why di-did you k-k-k-ki-kiss me again…?"

Chase inhaled sharply and he turned his head to glare daggers at her. He quickly hissed, "I had a feeling it was Spicer's doing… I wanted to expose the worm he is…"

And then he jumped into the trees and hopped away.

**OMIGOSH YOSH! Chase is such a liar…**

**WHO VOTES HE CONFESS NEXT CHAPPIE?**

**I vote he sees Kimiko NAKED next Chappie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omigosh you guys! XP So naughty…! I can't stop giggling at the reviews…! Everyone voted Chase see Kimiko naked!XDDDDD**

_**You Like Her! 7**_

Clay had won in the end, because he could smell Kimiko's perfume, he knew to avoid her. He could hear Omi blathering on about how he'd never be found, so he avoided him, and Hannibal had a funny smell, so clay had followed it everywhere. Clay managed to find Jack, Wuya, and Hannibal. He accidentally found Raimundo once, and that was when Hannibal found the overly loud Omi and had been following Kimiko's perfume. Yet strangely, instead of finding Kimiko, Hannibal walked right into Chase. Odd right? But that was Clay's turn again, and he found more people, so he won.

Kimiko had hugged Clay in congratulation for this really difficult win, and Dojo gave Clay a big kiss on the cheek. Kimiko gave him a hug, nothing more; she had been going to give him a kiss, but Dojo's kiss seemed like enough.

They all flew off, and Jack sat and pouted as he watched. He had been so close! Chase had started kissing Kimiko again! If only he hadn't ruined their moment… then maybe Chase would have confessed and his camera bot could've recorded it… DANG!

Jack sat and scowled until Wuya walked over to him, chase slowly following; guess who wanted to leave Jack behind? Wuya told him it was time to go. Jack agreed, but with a disappointed look on his face.

"Upset you lost the Wu for us Spicer?" Chase asked with a smirk. Jack had been the last found.

Jack frowned and said, "You could have totally avoided Hannibal! It was _so_ not my fault!" chase glared at Jack and he squeaked and hid behind Wuya in response.

Wuya groaned, but she did ask, "He has a point… Why didn't you move out of the way?"

"I don't want Hannibal to ever win anything…" Chase hissed lowly. That made sense… Chase snapped his fingers and they were back in his palace.

Chase wandered up to his throne room, Wuya walked off, and Jack was nudged by a cat. Jack looked down and saw the cat had a package, labeled to Chase.

He took the box and scurried up to Chase's throne room. When he got there, Jack shouted, "Chase! Look! You got a package!" Jack shook it in front of his face until Chase wrenched it from his grubby little hands.

Chase tore the top of the box off and Jack cheered in a whisper, "What's in it? What's in it? What's in it?"

Chase picked up what was inside and dropped the box on the floor. A cat quickly went and picked it up. Chase's eyes widened in shock at the thing in his hands. Jack tried to peek at what he saw, but Chase flipped the paper thing open, to a specified page apparently, and his entire face turned blood red, all the way to the tips of his pointed ears.

Jack blinked and chase dropped what he was holding and started sprinting out of the room. Jack looked down and a smile spread across his face. Chase had turned to a page in the newest issue of Evil Magazine…

It was a two page long photo of Kimiko, wearing nothing more than a thin black sheet covering her bosom and other tender areas, her hand, running up her thigh in the photo, was graced by false claws, her face, caught in a half-smile of seduction, was graced by contacts that colored her eyes red, and on random spots on her body, fake tattoos and scars were everywhere. On her neckline, there was a black tattoo of a snake coiling around her neck, another tattoo just at the top of her thigh was made to look like a demon, and there were fake scars around her ankles, wrists, and neck, making her look like a victim of rough love. Behind Kimiko was blackness, as she lay upon a scorched bed.

Jack smiled as he observed his work; this was the favorite photo he took of Kimiko the other day. He had to admit, he did an incredible job of making her look like an evil empress.

.*.*.*.*.

Chase ran to the Xiaolin Temple, to see if Kimiko really had these scars and tattoos; or so he told himself. He hopped the wall and landed just in front of the fountain. Immediately he sped to Kimiko's cubicle inside the Temple.

Kimiko was running a brush through her long black hair. Suddenly the curtain to her room was thrown open. She turned her head in an instant.

Chase's eyes widened at what he saw. Kimiko was in her cubicle, facing away from him, stark naked! She turned as soon as she heard the curtain, and chase was exposed to her breasts. His face went back to the blood red color it had been earlier and she screamed and grabbed the towel around her feet.

She immediately threw fireballs at Chase, and he was forced to run. She chased after him, screaming, "PERVERT!" everyone came out to see what was going on. Raimundo fell over dodging a fireball that went in his direction, Omi jumped into a flower pot, and Clay dropped to the floor. Chase ran as fast as he could, but it seemed like in her rage, Kimiko was Faster than he was.

"PEEPING TOM!" she screeched at him, running at top speed at firing round after round of flames at him. Chase slid around a corner, but tripped over a Dojo who was coming to see what was going on.

Chase fell face first onto the floor in the hallway. He lifted his head and turned it just in time to see Kimiko as she pounced on him.

His head was thrown back into the ground and he felt intense heat behind his neck. Kimiko was demanding answers. Chase grunted uncomfortably and muttered, "I saw the photo of you in Evil Magazine… I thought you really had those scars and tattoos… I had to come see…"

Kimiko blinked in shock, though Chase couldn't see, and immediately her face went pink from embarrassment. She lifted herself off of Chase, Chase lifted himself up, and Kimiko apologized nervously for attacking him.

Chase was about to tell her not to worry, when she punched him square in the nose. He clutched the now bleeding extremity and he spat, "What the h*ll?"

Kimiko scowled at him and she said, "That was for seeing me naked, pervert…"

And then she stormed back to her cubicle. Chase should consider himself lucky, he had escaped with his life! Anyone else who had seen Kimiko naked didn't often live to tell the tale!


	8. Chapter 8

**My eyes hurt… Well, I'm bored and really don't want to go upstairs, so I think I'll update some more… cool with that? Good.**

**You Like Her! 8**

Jack was bouncing up and down when chase came back. He quickly asked, "Where'd you go? What happened?"

Chase spat back, "Nowhere that concerns you, Spicer…"

Jack immediately retorted, as Chase walked away, "You went to go see Kimiko didn't you?"

Chase froze on the spot. Jack couldn't see it, but Chase's cheeks had gone pink when he had mentioned her, and now he was too embarrassed to move.

Jack squealed, "You did! I knew it!"

Chase immediately turned his head and he spat, "so what if I did? Why the hell should you care?"

"Why so defensive Chase?" Jack asked, practically floating over to his idol. Chase scowled at the boy, his cheeks darkening and his fists clenched by his side.

Jack put his hands on chase's shoulder and he said, "You two already kissed twice… Why are you so stubborn…? Can't you just admit you like her…?"

Chase slapped jack's hand off him and he snarled, "I've told you already, Spicer! I do not like her! Now we are getting off the subject!"

Chase began stomping away from him, glaring steadfastly straight ahead, and Jack said with a cunning smirk, "She likes you, ya know…"

Chase froze a second time. But this time his head immediately spun around to look at Jack. He quickly asked in a voice barley above a whisper, "Sh-she does?"

Jack smiled an evil smile. "Well yeah, but I thought you didn't care about that…"

Immediately Chase spat, "I don't! Who said I did!"

Jack smiled at him. He pointed one finger and made the sudden knowledge Spongebob face and he whispered, "You like Kimiko, don't you Chase…?"

Flames danced on Chase's cheeks. Obviously the Heylin prince of Darkness was embarrassed, and Jack was loving every minute of it. He could see Chase's mind wandering, and his will faltering. All he had to do now was wait for Chase to admit it.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Kimiko was sitting in the tea room ,doing, what else? Drinking tea. She had prepared some calming tea for her nerves, which were all but shot now that she had just chased down the emperor of darkness in only a towel… And having him see her completely natural had pretty much made her entire body want to crawl into a hole and die, even without her brain's immediate consent. She was so embarrassed!

Suddenly a soft chuckling entered the room. Kimiko looked up and frowned when she saw Raimundo. Almost immediately she asked, "Whaddyou want, Pedrosa?"

Raimundo chuckled and sat next to her. He then asked, "Why so red in the face Kim? Embarrassed about something…?"

She glared at him and she spat, "Shut up."

"What? Did you not want the 'most handsome man on the face of the earth' to see your tiny boobs?" he used air quotes around the most handsome part.

Kimiko gasped and immediately she squeaked out, "How did you…?"

Rai grinned. "I've read your diary, Kim… I saw your drawings… And I've read all your poems and dreams…" He then pointed and said, "Gotta say, some of those dreams of yours were pretty darn dirty…"

Kimiko's face exploded into deep red and steam puffed off her cheeks. She quickly asked, "Whaddyou want…?"

Rai grinned again. "Well for starters, maybe you'd let me see those boobs that you let him see, eh?" he said, his eyes lowering hungrily.

Kimiko slapped Rai across the face and she stormed off.

"Alright then…" Raimundo whispered, getting to his feet, "If that's the way you wanna play…"

.*.*.*.*.

Jack could see Chase was finally going to admit he liked Kimiko. He was going to do it! Jack wished he had his camera!

And wouldn't it figure? Suddenly the door to his palace opened, and in stormed Raimundo. Jack wanted to scream and strangle him.

Raimundo approached Chase, Chase stared at him in angered confusion.

"What do you want?" Chase asked, glaring at the boy.

Raimundo smiled devilishly and he said, "I just thought you should see these…" he held up pages that were graced with very girly looking hand writing.

"And what is this?" Chase asked, taking it and looking through the pages. He nearly choked when he saw a drawing of himself, only completely naked, save for a shell covering his manly area.

Chase looked up at Raimundo in shock/horror. Raimundo pointed and said, "Those are pages from Kimiko's diary… Though you might like what you read…"

And then he walked off. Chase looked down at the papers and his curiosity got the better of him. He began reading what Kimiko had written.

At several parts, Chase's cheeks were dark red. Jack wondered what was going on when chase's entire face went pink. Chase had just gotten to a dream Kimiko had had of them getting caught together in the vault.

Chase looked at Jack and he whispered, "She… she really does like me…"

**Maybe I'll update again in a minute… whatevs…..**


	9. Chapter 9 LEMON COMING UP

**Because I have nothing better to do with my time…**

**You Like Her! 9**

Jack was smiling and he asked, "So? What are you gonna do? Are you gonna go tell her how you feel?"

Chase's face fell and he spat, "I have nothing to tell her!"

And he stormed off. Damn. Jack was getting nowhere… he needed to put chase in a situation with Kimiko… that seemed to be the only thing that worked..

So Jack ran off to find Kimiko.

.*.*.*.*.

Kimiko had already beaten the crap out of Raimundo for bringing her diary pages to Chase, and now she was brooding over what to do.

Suddenly a familiar red head showed up. Kimiko frowned at him and she asked, "Whaddyou want, Jack?"

Jack smiled sheepishly. "Well, um… I was just wondering if… Um… See I was…' Jack fumbled. He couldn't think of anything.

Kimiko spat out, "What do you want? Tell me before I get to three…"

"One."

"Well see, chase, he… Well I…"

"Two."

"No, wait! I just…!

"Th-"

"Chase likes you!"

Kimiko's face froze. She stared at jack and she asked, "What?"

Jack swallowed and he whispered, "He likes you…" Kimiko's face lit up. "But he won't admit it…" Her face fell slightly.

Then Jack swallowed again and he said, "See, I've been trying to get him to admit it for the past week… And that's why you two ended up in the closet… Why you kissed in Spin the Bottle… Why you couldn't lift your head and were forced to kiss chase during that showdown… And the photos for evil magazine were so that chase would see how dark you could be and make him more likely to admit he likes you…"

Kimiko stared in bewilderment. "Wait… You pushed me into Chase?" she asked, looking angry.

"I only did it to get him to admit he likes you!" Jack squeaked hiding his face with his hands.

Kimiko thought for a moment and she asked, "So what should we do?"

"Well that's the thing… don't really have any more ideas… I kinda used them all up…" he said.

Kimiko frowned and she thought for a moment longer. Then suddenly she snapped her fingers and she had an idea.

**YAY! IDEA TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10 LEMON

**You Like Her! 10 LEMON WARNING. WATCH OUT!**

Jack pounded on Chase's palace door until it slammed onto him. He quickly scrambled out from underneath it and he ran inside. Jack grabbed Wuya and some of her clothes, he then did the same with Chase. He had grabbed swimsuits and he told them to put them on, because the monks had invited them to go to the beach. Chase didn't really look too eager, but then again, neither did Wuya.

Once they were changed, they were shocked to see jack had changed as well and he then grabbed them and sped off faster than Sonic toward the Temple.

They arrived and the others quickly used the Tiger Claws to take them away. Nobody really got a chance to even look at each other. It was like everyone was running.

Everyone got to the beach and immediately they all ran off. Jack had snuck off with Kimiko as Chase wand Wuya tried to figure out what was going on.

"Are you sure this will work?" he whispered.

Kimiko smiled. "Trust me, this got my friend Keiko laid three times… It's a shooin' to get Chase's attention…"

"THREE TIMES?" Jack squeaked. Kimiko shushed him and she scurried up to the stage where a DJ was playing music.

Chase was walking next to Wuya, she had noticed a crowd gathering, and had suggested they check it out. The two noticed the others were there already, and the DJ suddenly stopped playing the music he had been playing.

Everyone protested, but the large man spoke, "Everyone… We're in for a treat tonight… We've got a little lady who wanted to do some Karaoke for y'all… Let's hear it!"

Everyone clapped and cheered and a strange repeated beeping, almost laser like sound began playing. And skipping onto the stage, came Kimiko, clad only in a tiny, tight fitting bikini. Everyone whistled and cheered. Chase, Wuya, and the others were surprised, but the monks began cheering.

"_Maybe I need some rehab,Or maybe just need some sleepI've got a sick obsession,I'm seeing it in my dreams"_ Chase's eyes widened as Kimiko sang and danced around, throwing her hands in the air occasionally.

"_I'm looking down every alley,I'm making those desperate callsIm staying up all night hoping,Hit my head against the walls" _Kimiko moved beautifully, gracefully, like a goddess. And Kimiko slowly let her gaze slide onto Chase. The recipient of her gaze was immediately entranced and frozen where he was.

"_What you've got boy is hard to findThink about it all about it all the timeI'm all strung up my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mind"_ Looking right at him, Kimiko shook her head and made sure she emphasized certain words.

"_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your love"_ Kimiko's body shook and she threw her weight perfectly. She never took her eyes off Chase. Chase never took his eyes off her. Kimiko made sure to emphasize love every time she sang it. She grinned when she saw Chase's cheeks darkening.

"_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twiceBut left to my own devices I'm addicted its a crisis!"_

Kimiko had swayed slowly at that portion of the song, shaking her head when she said she won't listen. Chase felt his swim trunks tightening as his body enlarged.

"_My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazyMy status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead"_

Chase's hands twitched with a sudden need to hold Kimiko and touch her all over. Suddenly he desperately wanted her out of that swim suit.

"_What you've got boy is hard to findThink about it all about it all the timeI'm all strung up my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mind"_

Those words again… They seemed all the more enticing the second time she said them… Chase wanted her terribly now… And Kimiko's teasing movements and winks and hints didn't help.

"_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your love"_ Oh… Chase just couldn't look away. The way she tossed her hair around her shoulders and bounced around on stage… It was hypnotic…

"_I don't care what people sayThe rush is worth the price I payI get so high when you're with meBut crash and crave you when you are away"_

Chase inhaled sharply. Kimiko made a motion to her heart when she said she got high when she was with him and she crashed when he left. Wait… Was she actually singing to Chase?

"_So I got a question;Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?Is my love, your drug?(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?Is my love, your drug?"_ When she said that line about the slumber party in the basement, Chase literally thought his trunks were going to burst. He was throbbing now. Just seeing Kimiko like that up there… Being so naughty… It turned him on so… he just wanted to take her away. And do things with her that her father would kill any man who tried…

"_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your love"_

And Kimiko ended the song there, bowing, purposely letting her breasts hang down so Chase could see. And boy did he see!

As soon as she got off the stage, Chase grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. He pulled her behind the changing rooms and he shoved her into the building and began kissing her.

Kimiko smiled and kissed back. Chase's lips traveled quickly. Going from her lips to her jaw and then to her neck. He was so high off his feelings; his hormones were making him insane!

"So…?" the sudden voice startled him. Chase lifted his head and he looked to where the voice came from.

Jack was standing there, smirking and his arms were folded across his chest. Chase felt his member throb viciously, basically telling him to hurry up and to take Kimiko. Like, NOW.

"Wh-what?" chase asked breathlessly. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold himself back. But his trunks couldn't him back for long.

Jack grinned and he asked, "So… You gonna admit you like Kimiko now…?"

Chase bit his lower lip. Dammit Jack! He didn't want to give into Jack's scheme and allow him to win, but his body was screaming at him now for taking so long.

Chase looked at Kimiko. She was smiling at him in a way that made his head spin and his member to drip with anticipation. He couldn't take it… He needed her. He needed her now.

Chase tore Kimiko bikini off, tore off his trunks, thrust himself into her swiftly and he cried out, "YES! I LOVE KIMIKO! I LOVE KIMIKO SO MUCH!"

And Chase began pounding into her mercilessly. Kimiko moaned and wrapped her legs around him. She gasped when Chase pushed her further into the wall. He thrust faster and faster into, grunting and hissing like a wild beast. She wailed and sucked upon his neck as he kept going. Chase didn't mind the hickey she was giving him, all that he cared about was how good it felt to be inside of her.

His body felt like there were millions of tiny pleasure filled needles tingling all over his body. But this pleasure was strongest where his member was, and the pleasure was hot. It was like a burning pleasure, and no matter how wet they were getting, the burning just wouldn't stop.

Chase grunted and let a moan escape his lips as he shoved harder into her core. Kimiko couldn't stop moaning; Chase was going faster by the second! And his rock hard member pounding into her over and over again felt so good…

Jack had quickly left the scene, but he froze when he heard Kimiko scream Chase's name as she reached orgasm. Then a thought crossed Jack's mind.

"Wait a minute… I like her too…"

**The end! Hope you enjoyed this random thing! **


End file.
